Newton's Big Adventure
Newton's Big Adventure is the seventh episode of the first season along with the episode Peep Crosses the Road which comes right after it. Newton's Big Adventure first aired on April 20th of 2004 and is written by Joe Fallon with its storyboard by Gabriela Godoy. Title card The title depicts Newton walking on a patch of grass looking at the viewer. On a pale yellow background are the words "Newton's Big Adventure" with "Newton's" in pale teal text placed at the top of the title card over top of "Big Adventure". The words "Big Adventure" are in dark green text with "Big" appearing in large text than "Adventure" and "Newton's" which are coincidentally the same size. Beneath "Newton's Big Adventure", in black text, is "written by Joe Fallon" over top of "storyboard by Gabriela Godoy". Condensed summary Newton, after hearing Peep and Quack tell of their adventures, decides to go on an adventure of his own and discovers dandelions, escapes from a cracker box, and helps ants find food to finally, due to the lateness of the day, heads home to sleep. Newton dreams of his faraway adventures, that, ironically, happened very close to his tree. Expanded summary The episode starts out by showing a close up of Newton's tree and pans down to show Newton sleeping. Apples being to fall on Newton's head and then after they stop falling, Peep and Quack run hurriedly to Newton to tell him about their adventures. Peep invites Newton to have adventures with him and Quack, not wanting Newton to join them, pushes Peep hurriedly away. Newton decides to have some adventures of his own and begins to do so by walking away from his tree. Newton discovers dandelions, both in bloom and in seed, and follows one of the dandelion seeds that he accidentally sent flying. While following the seed, Newton suddenly falls into a pool of water but uses a nearby stick to allow himself to paddle to shore. Newton, while chasing after more dandelion seeds, manages to pin down a dandelion seed and discovers an open cracker box lying horizontal on the ground. A gust of wind blow the dandelion seed, which Netwon has stepped off, into the box and Newton, after making sure he can get out of the box again, goes after it. Newton manages to retrieve the the dandelion seed but suddenly a gust of wind blows the top flap of the cracker box in, closing the exit and trapping Newton inside. Newton goes to the end of the cracker box and, after seeing the outside through a small gap, forces his head against the back with great effort and is sent flying out. Several ants come out of a nearby ant hill and move away with one ant staying behind and investigating several objects to see if they are fit for food. Newton calls out to the ant but the ant instead believes Newton's voice came from a pebble and Newton withdraws his head from his shell and appears to the ant and offers the crumbs that clung to him while in the cracker box. The ant accepts and calls the other ants over and Newton tells the ants of more crumbs being in the cracker box and the ants quickly go over to it. After the ants have called out their thanks, Newton realizes the lateness of the day and he must get home which, after straining his neck to find the direction, he sets off towards. Newton finally reaches home and retracts into his shell just as Peep and Quack come along and Quack remarks that Newton is still sleeping. The episode ends with the narrator telling how Newton is dreaming about his great adventure and the camera zooming out to reveal that the locations Newton went to being very near his tree. Character appearances *Newton *Peep *Quack *Ants Trivia *Interestingly, Quack and Peep's dialogue at the start of the episode, where they reference their adventures, appear to correspond to the episodes Peep in Rabbitland, where Peep fell down a rabbit hole, and Stuck Duck, where Quack became stuck in a hollow log. **This reference could possibly imply that both Peep in Rabbitland and Stuck Duck were created before Newton's Big Adventure or this dialogue inspired these episodes. **Chirp does not appear in this episode. Category:Character centered episodes Category:Episodes written by Joe Fallon Category:Episodes with storyboard by Gabriela Godoy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes